In video conference systems, multiple cameras are commonly used to obtain different conference scenarios as input signals for conference terminals. For ease of operation, video switching matrix is often used to switch between different input video sources. For now, the video signal is generally collected and identified using an AD converter. However, as the video switching matrix performs switching of video input signals in the same format, a detection mechanism of the AD chip is often unable to recognize changes of rapid signals, which may cause issues such as image split at a distal end of the video conference system.
The detection mechanism of the AD converter for the video signal is based on width and height statistics and counting of the video signal, and width data of successive 128 rows of video signals is processed to determine a threshold. Then, comparison is made according to the determined threshold and each next row of video data; if they are equal, the signal is deemed continuous; and if not, the signal is discontinuous.
This detection method is defective. As video signals in the same format are equal in width and height, the signal change often cannot be effectively determined in fast switching, based on this commonly used detection mechanism, thus they may still be deemed as continuous video signal. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a method for detecting video signals in the same format, which is able to recognize the change in fast signal.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.